


Maybe You're The One

by sunflower624



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cecelia and Phillip ARE older, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, The Michael Scott Paper Company, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: Cecelia Halpert and Phillip Schrute are grown up. Cecelia is 26 and Phillip is 24. Dwight passes down the torch to Phillip to become the boss of the Dunder Mifflin in Scranton, along with Cecelia with an opportunity of becoming assistant manager. This experience brings Phillip and Cece a lot more closer than they were growing up.Cecelia and Phillip are grown-up in this fic. This would be based in like 2030-ish but we're gonna pretend it's modern.
Relationships: Angela Martin/Dwight Schrute, Holly Flax/Michael Scott, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert, Phillip Schrute/Cecelia Halpert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Maybe You're The One

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is VERY short but I just need to go ahead and publish the first chapter before it automatically deletes on me.

_Dear Cecelia Halpert,_

_It's "Uncle" Dwight! I don't know if you heard from Phillip yet about the news_   
_but I have decided to make him manager/boss of the Dunder Mifflin. Since you're_   
_receiving this letter, I want to propose a job opportunity. Jim has told me that_   
_you've been unhappy with your job, so I was hoping to see if you would want_   
_to earn yourself a job at Dunder Mifflin. I know, I know. You're surprised._   
  
_I want you to be assistant manager. I think it would cute for there to be another_   
_version of Pam but you deserve a better job, just like your mom did. Please,_   
_write back or call me if you're interested. I know that it would mean you having_   
_to move back to Scranton, which is a lot to ask for but I think it's worth it!_

_Sincerely,_   
_Dwight_

Cecelia read the letter in confusion. She scrunched her face and looked over at her parents. They raised an eyebrow, wondering what she needed. "Dwight wants me to be the assistant manager of Dunder Mifflin?"

Jim nearly choked on his water, while Pam laughed in disbelief. Cecelia flashed a serious look with her eyes causing them to both rush over to read the letter. "I mean, I would earn good money?" 

Pam looked down at Cecelia and then at Jim. She wasn't sure. She didn't want her to move that far away but Dwight offering her the job is such an amazing opportunity. If you missed out on that type of proposal, you'd regret it. Pam sighed before speaking, "I don't know... I think it's a good opportunity but we need to talk with Dwight first." 

Jim didn't really know what to say. He was surprised that Dwight offered this without consulting him first. 


End file.
